Malfoy  Potter  War
by Lisoro
Summary: Jeg var fanget inntil veggen med den ene hånden hans på siden av hodet mitt. Jeg bet tennene hardt sammen. Han lente seg mot meg.  -Liker du det du ser, Potter?  Det sprutrøde ansiktet mitt måtte ha snakket for meg.  Jeg eier ikke HP. kun OC Karakterene!
1. Togturen

Kapittel 1. Togturen

Jeg satt på toget sammen med Rosa, kusinen min, og Albus, tvillingbroren min, for første gang.  
>-Hallo; Earth to Dera. Albus vinket hånden framfor ansiktet mitt.<br>-Hva? snappet jeg tilbake.  
>-Chill, jeg prøvde bare å si at vi snart er framme og at vi må skifte, men neida, lille nynfadora må jo være i sin egen lille verden-<br>-Hey! avbrøt jeg han. -Pass deg litt, lille smygarding.  
>Albus sukket og så på meg med tvilsomme øyne.<br>-Ikke du og?  
>Jeg åpnet munnen for å svare ...<br>-Dere! vi er framme om 5 min max. Kuttet Rosa inn før jeg fikk svart.  
>-Shit . Vi Fant fram kuttene våres i en fart og så dro jeg Rosa etter meg for å skifte.<p>

* * *

><p>Toget stoppet og jeg løp med Rosa rett bak meg tilbake mot kuppeen.<br>-Au! Jeg så på fyren jeg krasjet i '-Rosa krasjet i meg igjen-' han hadde blondt hår og måtte være på våres alder.  
>- Beklager, vi har det litt travelt så jeg så ikke helt hvor jeg-<br>Jeg stoppet og ble helt stille når personen snudde seg rundt og jeg så hvem det var, uten tvil.  
>han så opp og ned på meg.<br>-Vell hallo Potter og... Han studerte Rosa og hevet et øyenbryn. -Og Wiltersen.  
>-Malfang. Sa jeg enkelt, Så dette var altså Scorpius Malfang...<br>-Vell jeg orker ikke kaste bort tiden min mer på dere så.. han snudde seg og gikk inn i kuppeen sin.  
>-Hey! Sa jeg fornermet, men han var alt borte og Rosa dregde meg etter henne tilbake til kuppeen våres.<p> 


	2. Galtvort

**Jeg eier ikke HP ;) Det gjør J.k..  
>Kapittel 2 folkens ;) <strong>

Vi fortet oss ut, med koffertene etter oss.  
>Vi var sene veldig sene, vi var de siste som kom ut av toget.<br>-Førsteklasse hit! Hørte jeg noen rope og vi løp bort ditt.

* * *

><p>Vi gikk inn i storsalen på en lang rekke og alle så på oss. jeg hørte Professor Langballe forklare hva som ville skje og hva vi skulle gjøre. Han hadde vist tatt over som Griffings husstyrer og dette.<br>Og så begynte han å lese navn opp fra en liste.  
>-Albertsen, Cara. Hun ble den første Ravnkloingen og det bordet som måtte være Ravnklobordet klappet.<br>_

-Potter, Albus  
>Albus gikk fram og tok på seg hatten, salen var dødsstille og det tok mye lengre tid med Albus sammenlignet med de andre. Og Så<br>-Smygard! nesten helle salen var sjokket og Smygardingene klappet smått og lurte på om det var en spøk. Albus gikk bort ditt og satte seg ned. Jeg så bort på Malfang som også var valgt inn i Smygard, og det så ut som han var i dype tanker.  
>-Potter, Nynfadora! Salen var enda en gang stille og de fleste tenkte på at Albus kom i Smygard og at han hadde en tvilling.<br>Jeg skyndte meg opp og satte hatten på hodet.  
>''Aha'' hørte jeg og antok det var hatten.<br>''hva?'' tenkte jeg  
>''enda en Potter? og svært så lik bestefarenfarfaren sin''  
>''Arthur wiltersen?''<br>''Nei, Jakob Potter, men du er også ganske lik Lilly. Så din bror er vel mer lik Jakob..''  
>''Så hvorfor er han i Smygard?''<br>''Ikke han, Jakob S. Potter II snakker jeg i''  
>''Åja''<br>-Griffing!  
>Hatten ble tatt av meg og Griffingbordet reiste seg og Klappet.<br>Jeg gikk og satte meg ved Griffingbordet rett vedsiden av Jakob.  
>Jeg så bort Smygardbordet som så helt skjokket ut og jeg gliste og ventet på at Rosa skulle bli valgt.<br>_

-Wiltersen, Rosa  
>Hun gikk fram og tok hatten på hodet. og det tok ca. to sekunder<br>-Griffing!

* * *

><p>5 ÅR SENERE<p>

* * *

><p>Jeg Løp ut på skolegården og tok tak i kragen på Malfang<br>-Hvorfor gjorde du det? Hylte jeg i ansiktet hans og løftet han nesten opp etter kragen mens tårene fosset ned over kinnet mitt.


	3. Jakob

**Jeg eier ikke HP ;) Men det vet du sikkert.  
>Kapittel 3. Jakob ;P<strong>

-Bombarena! Hørte jeg noen hylle og alt ble svart.  
>Jeg våknet opp på sykesengen.<br>Jeg prøvde å sette meg opp i sengen, men en forferdelig smerte i siden hindret meg.  
>-Går det bra? Hørte jeg en gutt si, den eneste personen som fortsatt snakker med meg.<br>Jeg skar en grimase.  
>-Joda, det går no.<br>Jeg så på han  
>-Hva skjedde, Jakob?<br>Han sukket og ristet på hodet.  
>-Rosa sendte deg flygende når du ...Eh Hylte til Malfang om ett eller annet.<br>-Å. Jeg snudde hodet ned i putta og begynte å stillegråte.  
>-Hei.. det ordner seg. Sa Jakob mykt for å prøve å trøst meg. Jeg nikket og bet tennene hardt sammen.<br>-Jeg må gå nå Dera, Professor Snilehorn er ekstremt utålmodig.

* * *

><p>Jeg lå på sykehuset i en uke med kun regelmessig besøk av Jakob, før jeg fikk slippe ut derfra.<br>Jeg gikk opp til oppholdsrommet og videre opp til jente-sovesalen.  
>Alle jeg gikk forbi visket lavt og så stygt på meg, men jeg ignorerte dem.<br>Jeg fortet meg opp og hentet tingene mine for så å gå ned i storsalen.  
>Jeg så Jakob ved Griffingbordet og gikk fort ditt og satte meg ved siden av han.<br>-Hei. sa jeg og forsynte meg med frokost.  
>-Så hvordan går det?<br>Jeg sukket.  
>-Det trenger du ikke spørre om, Jakob. Svarte jeg og så en ugle fly ned til han med Aftenprofeten.<br>Han betalte ugla og tok avisen, brettet den ut og leste. Uttrykket hans ble bare være og være når han leste og så så han skeptisk på meg.  
>-Hva er det? Spurte jeg og så på avisen.<br>-Ikke noe. sa han og prøvde og legge vekk avisen, men jeg snappet den ut av hendene hans.  
>Jeg gispet av sjokk når jeg så det.<p> 


	4. Aftenporfeten

**Jeg eier ikke HP ;)  
>Nytt kapittel.. Sorry for at det tok en stund ;)<br>Og tusen takk for alle leserene ;D  
>R&amp;R <strong>

Det var et bilde av meg på forsiden der det sto

_**- Nynfadora Potter**_  
><em><strong>- Eldste datteren av den berømte Harry Potter<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Ute av kontroll eller bare forstyrret?, Les side 5<strong>_

Jeg bladde om til side fem og begynte å lese;

_Ifølge Kildene har Nynfadora Potter også kjent som Dera, løyet om alvorlige ting; Hun har dermed sagt og spredt rykter om at tidligere Dødsetere som fremdeles er på rømmen fra Harry Potter og Svartependerne har ved jevne mellomrom prøvd å drepe henne opp igjennom årene._  
><em>-Vi er redde for at det er noe galt med henne fordi det virker som om hun tror det selv. Har en Anonym kilde fortalt oss.<em>  
><em>-Hun har gått og fantasert seg at de er opp til noe og at det er kun HUN som vet det og kun HUN som kan stoppe det. Hun har fortalt at det er noe stort som foregår og ingen andre kan stoppe det. Forteller en søt Smygard jente med langt blond hår til oss.<em>  
><em>-Vi er redde for at det er noe alvorlig galt med henne. Sier en Ravnklo jente og Kompisen hennes -en høy Håsblås gutt- Skyter inn;<em>  
><em>-Ja, for bare litt siden gikk hun amok på en hun trodde hadde drept katten hennes, og vist ikke Professor Pirevip hadde stoppet henne, kunne hun like så godt ha drept stakkarsen.<em>  
><em>Og dette er ikke alt vår Stakkars forstyrede Nynfadora Potter har gjort.<em>  
><em>Flere kilder har fortelt om når hun gikk ut med en person ved navn Joe og at hun var utro mot han med bestevennen hans; Luke. attpåtil kun for å dumpe han også, dolke bestevenninnen sin i ryggen og stjele Kjæresten hennes. og visstnok var det når han dumpet henne vi kommer på bane med at hun så drepte katten sin. De sier hun hang den opp etter halsen på jentebadet for deretter å gå ut og vente til noen andre jenter går inn på badet og komme hylende ut så hun kunne løpe opp og ''sjekke'' hva det var og ''se'' at katten hennes var død og at noen hadde ''drept'' den og løpe ned å slå hjel personen hun ''beskyldte'' som ''morderen'' når det var hun selv som sto bak.<em>  
><em>Hun hadde to dager etterpå løpt anklagd Scorpius Malfang for å sett ut disse ''ryktene'' om henne og at han hadde lagt bevis på at hun hadde jukset må mange prøver hun har hatt og ikke minst for å snu alle mot henne, dette skjedde for en uke og to dager siden. To dager etter det igjen hadde hun sagt til andre på skolen at Rosa Wiltersen var ei ''falsk hore som sikler etter Malfang'' og fortelt at Albus Potter var kun en ''Wanna be Harry som ingen likte. Og at han var en av Smygards lille PlayBoyere som beundrer sin med PlayBoy Malfang'' Senere på dagen hadde hun med en gang løpt ut etter uskyldige Malfang og hylt på han, men ble sendt flygende av en sint Rosa Wiltersen som hadde fått for øret hva Nynfadora hadde sagt om henne.<em>  
><em>-Ingen kan stole på henne lengre. Sier en som sto Nynfadora nært, men ble også sviktet av henne.<em>  
><em>Vise personer har valgt å stå fram Anonymt, derfor er det ikke nevnt navn.<em>**_  
><em>**_-Rufus Silver._

Illsinte tårer rant ned over kinnene mine da jeg løp ut av storsalen og ut i skolegården mot innsjøen.  
>Jeg satt for meg selv i noe som føles evigheter da en skygge kom over meg.<br>Jeg så opp med de blodskutte øynene mine på pesonen.  
>-Å det er deg, hva er det du vil? Jeg hadde ikke mer krefter for spydighet.<br>-Du ser forferdelig ut Potter. Sa en kald klirende stemme med verdighet.


End file.
